


Five things Remus won't talk about because they Never Happened (only they did)

by kaydeefalls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Remus won't talk about because they Never Happened (only they did)

1\. The Deflating Blancmange Incident of '72.

2\. That autumn evening when he was fourteen when Sirius got fed up with his utter ineptitude on a broom and used some sort of hideous sticking charm to affix Remus to the fucking broomstick and sent him looping about through the clouds screaming bloody murder and laughing until his ribs ached and whizzing past the two-nights-away-from-full moon and totally forgetting, just for an hour, that he wasn't a perfectly normal teenager.

3\. "No, James, I swear, Sirius and I have never had sex in the dormitory while you were in there."

4\. The first three years after James and Lily died. In fairness, he spent a good deal of money and alcohol ensuring that he would remember very little of those years.

5\. He slept with Tonks the first time sort of because she was Sirius's cousin. Not because of the Metamorphmagus thing, he'd never use her in that way, but there were other...resemblances. Anyway, that was only the first time he slept with her, and had nothing to do with why he kept going back, so it doesn't count.


End file.
